Life Worth Living
by RKaarisNK
Summary: 13 years after Dance Central 3. Let's take a look at lives of our dancers and see if it is and was a life worth living.
1. Chapter 1

**HEY DUDES! So, I had a story idea. And this story was born! Please review if you liked it! It would mean the world to me! I hope you like it! ^^**

As much as we want to or not, everyone grows up. Those adolescent days we spent wasting away together, having fun will pass, and become faded memories. Treasuring what we have and share now is the most important thing. We have to make sure we can look back at a life that was worth living. We don't have forever, but isn't that why we should try to make the most of it?

* * *

This story is set 13 years after Dance Central 3.

Emilia : 35  
Bodie : 35  
Taye : 34  
Lil'T : 23  
Angel : 37  
Miss Aubrey : 36  
Mo : 35  
Glitch : 26  
Kerith & Jaryn : 34  
Rasa : 41  
Lima : 41  
Dare : 37  
MacCoy : 38  
Oblio : 37

In a blink of an eye, 13 years had passed for our dancers. Many things happened. Love and loss.

Emilia was walking through the subway, letting the morning crowd sweep her by as she made her way to the train carriage. Another day another penny, she thought. Emilia was on her way to work at a Starbucks branch near the beach she once danced at.

Sitting down on the wooden bench, she looked at the graffiti on the wall nearest to the train tracks. _'Hi-Def'_. The only reason it hadn't been washed off yet was the fact that it was quite an old subway. Emilia let a tear make its way out of her eye and down onto her lap as she quickly wiped it away.

Those were the days. Her life now was so different from back then. Ever since he was gone.

Tia was lying down on her bed, staring at her light green ceiling. She insisted she move out of her older sister's place, seeing how she should give her and her husband some space.

It was surprising, how much a person could regret doing something so much. In fact, he was the biggest mistake of her life. She honestly couldn't see any reason to go on anymore.

Although the girl would never admit it, Tia missed those days when she was still in a crew with Taye. Those days being a kid where you didn't have to worry about anything. Those days, when winning a dance competition was enough to keep you happy for weeks.

Aubrey was in Anabel's room, playing with her. The two were in the middle of the baby pink room with a huge window letting in blinding sunlight. None of them heard the door creak open.

Angel then picked up 6 year old Anabel up by her arms and spun her around, smiling. "Daddy!" The little girl giggled as she waved her arms and legs in the air. Aubrey looked up at her two beloved ones as she laughed from where she was seated.

When Aubrey was younger, she thought she was happy. But this. Having this perfect family, now that, was true happiness. "Have you made lunch yet, honey?" Aubrey asked Angel.

"Yeah. I came up here to get you two down." Angel replied, smiling as he carried his daughter and gestured for his wife to follow him down the stairs.

Dare sat on the couch, with her umber colored hair tied up in a bun. She stopped dying her hair pink years ago. "Ferrick! Stop jumping on the table or I will personally run up there and drag you down!" Dare yelled in her still intact British accent to her son who was jumping up and down on their teak dining table.

"Sadie! Stop poking your sister!" Dare glared at her oldest girl as she continuously poked her younger sister, Mackenzie who was currently reading a book. Sadie stopped and rolled her eyes at her mother as she put her earpieces in her ears.

Dare was irritated. None of them listened to her. Well, with the exception of Mackenzie. Dare just patted her on the head as she rested her head on the couch.

Suddenly, she heard the door click open. She opened one of her eyes and saw that her husband was FINALLY home. Dare jumped off the back of the couch and ran into his arms. "MacCoy! Thank God you're back! Please help me." Dare cried in desperation as he gave her a quick kiss before passing her the grocery bags.

"Kids! I'm home!" MacCoy's loud voice boomed through the two-storey house. The kids immediately stopped whatever they were doing and ran towards their dad screaming "DADDY!" He opened his arms wide, ready to hug his children.

Wearing only a white dress shirt that belonged to Rasa, Lima sat at the study desk in their room. She was on the computer working on a report due the next day for work. Rasa was already sleeping.

It was already 3am. She had been up since 5am yesterday. Lima was fighting just to even keep her eyes open. She wanted so much to jump into bed with Rasa and get a good night's sleep. Unfortunately, she didn't have the time to do that.

Suddenly, she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her. "Not sleeping yet?" She asked. "Waitin' for you. What's keepin' you?" Rasa replied. Lima told him her troubles as she sank into the study chair.

"C'mon. I'll help you. I'm not as good as you but I'm sure I can help. After all, I've run a whole secret agency before." Rasa offered, a smile gracing his gentle face.

Lima gave him a quick peck on the cheek before she turned back to her work. Rasa grabbed a chair before placing it next to her.

Jaryn was cuddled up on her chair in the house's library with a book in her hands. A tiny light was on in the dark and cozy room as she took in every detail of the contents in the book.

Suddenly, she heard a knock at the door. "Come in." she said softly. The door opened to reveal Oblio standing there. He walked towards her and placed a teapot and teacup to match on the end table next to her. "I made your favorite Darjeeling Tea." He said calmly.

As he was about to walk off, he felt a sharp tug at his sleeve. Jaryn pulled him onto the chair, so that she was on top of him. "Thank you, dear." She said sweetly before giving him a gentle kiss on the lips.

Oblio stood up as he locked her in an embrace. All of a sudden, Jaryn pulled away and ran to the bathroom. Kneeling in front of the toilet, she threw up. It wasn't a pretty sight.

Oblio appeared swiftly behind her as he pat her back gently. "Again?" He asked, concerned. Jaryn had been throwing up a lot recently.

"Dear, could you leave the toilet for a second? I need a moment…" Jaryn said. Oblio stood up and left the toilet, shooting her a worried look as he shut the wooden door.

Jaryn then walked over to the medicine cabinet. She grabbed her bottles of cosmetics and placed them away, one by one to reveal a small white plastic bag.

She quickly untied it and took out the box.

Taye walked towards the kitchen refrigerator as she reached for a carton of milk. Opening the carton, Taye drank straight out of it. From the corner of her eye, she saw that Mo was walking down the stairs.

"Mornin' babe." He said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek. Grabbing the pack of bread on the table, he started to make French toast for the both of them. Taye realized after she moved in with him that Mo was an excellent cook. In fact, she loved eating his homemade food. Which was why he took up a job that allowed him to come home early so he could make his girlfriend dinner.

Taye suddenly felt queasy as she slammed the carton of milk on the table and made a beeline for the bathroom. Throwing up, she immediately wiped her face as she walked back down calmly.

"What happened?!" Mo yelled, shocked. "N…Nothin' babe." Taye replied, avoiding his gaze. Mo piled the French toast on a plate as he went forward and grabbed her shoulders. "Taye. Somethin's up. I wanna know. Now." Mo said sternly.

"I'm…uh… let's just say that I'm gonna be a mom." Taye said, blushing. Mo's eyes widened as he hugged her and gave her a passionate kiss. Mo was gonna be a dad. And Taye was gonna be his wife.

Glitch walked down the pavement on the way to a burger king branch as he draped his arm over his girlfriend, Elise. The two had met under strange circumstances.

When Glitch was still in a crew with Mo, they were practicing one day at the subway. At the same time, Elise was at there at the station, waiting to board the train. After getting in and secluding herself at the corner of the train, she saw two guys who had been dancing earlier run in, the taller one carrying a boombox in his hand.

They walked over to where she was standing. As the train jerked back and forth, Glitch lost his balance and fell on her. Elise was shocked as both of them fell onto the ground. Glitch's lips fell onto hers as she quickly pushed him off and stood up.

"Sorry!" Glitch said hurriedly. "What the fuck man?" Elise said, clearly pissed off. He was stunned. She had looked so delicate and petite, he obviously did not expect her to talk like that.

"I said I was sorry…" Glitch shrunk back. Elise slowly softened her expression. "Well… I guess it wasn't your fault…" and with that, she asked his name.

And that was how they met. They had been together for 8 years. It took Glitch all the courage in the world to ask her. He had a big ego but it didn't shield him from the burning embarrassment of rejection.

But he was thankful that he did ask, because she said yes and from then on, he had been the happiest and luckiest guy alive.

**Please review if you liked it! Hope you have a nice day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. I couldn't resist posting this next chapter. I hope you guys like it. You can review or not. Your choice.**

3 February

Wearing a black coat and her auburn hair tied up in a messy ponytail, Emilia walked up the grassy hill. Her black slingbag was holding her down a bit but she tried not to think about it. With every step she took, she could hear the crisp sound of the green grass shuffling beneath her feet. Trying hard to fight back the tears, she continued on until she reached the top.

Walking through the pathway of grey, she finally reached the one she was looking for. Emilia then sat cross legged in front of it. "Hey B… How you doing? I'm fine. I…It's my birthday today. It's actually the fourth one I've spent without you…" She said, faking a smile.

Thinking back on the last two words she had just said, Emilia couldn't hold it in anymore. Hot tears started to flow down her tanned cheeks in two slim lines. "I…I'm not okay. I… I miss you, so, so much." She managed between her soft sobs.

Emilia thought to herself. Snap out of it! You didn't come here to let Bodie see you cry! And with that, Emilia quickly wiped away her tears with the back of her hand.

"W…well, I came here today, to spend my b…birthday w…with you…" Emilia said, trying to smile. She turned around and swiftly unzipped her black bag to pull out a red lunchbox. She opened the lid to reveal two ham and cheese sandwiches, very evenly and smoothly cut.

"S…see Bodie? It's our favorite sandwich…Ha…am and cheese!" She said frantically, trying to make it seem that she was completely fine and didn't just cry not a moment ago.

Picking up the sandwich, fingers shaking, Emilia picked up one of the two sandwiches. Bringing the bread to her mouth, she took a tiny bite and slowly chewed on it. "I…I really wish you were h…here with me now, B…" she gave up. She let her tears flow freely as she savored every bit of her bread, imagining that her best friend and her long time crush was there with her.

**Thanks for even reading this. I know it's not the best story but thanks for even bothering to look at this.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. Decided I was on a depression roll so I did another. Hope you all like it. Of course you can dislike it but yeah.**

Tia finally decided get out of bed. Standing up from her bed, she swung her hand and accidentally knocked something down. Nonchalantly looking to see what she had dropped, Tia saw a photo frame with pieces of broken glass surrounding the picture.

Bending down, her face still devoid of emotion, she picked up the photograph, ignoring the searing pain in her finger tips due to the unforgiving glass shards that cut her.

Tia's gaze quickly drifted to a certain blonde who went by the name Brent. Her finger tips rubbed on his face. Gently at first, before rubbing it as if trying to smear some dirt off the photograph.

She finally started to feel the effects of the cut as she dropped the photo and ran to the bathroom. Looking at herself in the mirror, she yelled. Tears flowed down as she cried hysterically.

Tia slumped down the door behind her as she gripped her hair and pain and anger. How did she turn out like this? How did she become someone so full of grief? How did she break her promise to Taye to not lose herself, no matter what?

She slowly and steadily got up on her feet. Leaning against the basin, she started to clean her wounds. As the cold tap water trickled down her fingers, Tia bit her lip to prevent herself to screaming and crying out loud.

After a few painful minutes, Tia slowly retracted her hands. She pulled the handle of the medicine cabinet. She reached for a roll bandages, fingers shivering.

Sitting on the toilet seat cover, she unwrapped the bandage roll and wrapped it around her slim fingers.

Soon, she finished. Tia tossed the roll on the tiled floor, too tired and exhausted to put it back properly. She told herself she would do it tomorrow. Trudging her way to her room, she decided she would skip dinner.

Lying on her bed, she pulled the covers over her. Tia could feel her eyes get wet again as she allowed her tears to flow. Tia cried herself to sleep.

**Review if you liked it. Hope you have a nice day.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I just have a quick question! Are there any particular pairings/stories you want me to write more on or give up? I wanna hear what you guys think so yeah! I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review if you liked it! ^^**

Aubrey kissed her little girl's forehead as she picked up the 'Alice In Wonderland' book from the bed and walked towards the door. Looking back just for a final check that Anabel had fallen asleep, she smiled as she quietly stepped out of the room, closing the pink tinted door behind her.

Aubrey then proceeded to walk down the stairs. Angel was still not home. She sat on the couch and waited. These past few nights, Angel had been coming home really late. Normally she would have let him go when he tried avoiding the question or changing the subject but not today. She was going to get to the bottom of this.

Time went by slowly. Aubrey had already switched the television on and off multiple times for the past 3 to 4 hours. Angel still wasn't home and she was getting angrier by the minute.

Suddenly, she heard a click. Her eyes flew to the door to see the Hispanic come through the door, softly closing it behind him. Aubrey then said sternly "Why were you late AGAIN?" Her arms were crossed and so was she.

"Princesa, I was out having a drink with the guys." He said casually. "I'm not buying this crap Angel. Not one bit. I want the truth, now." She replied firmly. "It's the truth, princesa. Take it or leave it." He said. He was under a lot of stress and he didn't have to come home to this.

"Angel. I'm serious! You can't treat this place like a hotel where you come to sleep and leave the house for the entire day after!" She screamed. "Don't scream. You'll wake Annie up." He said, sighing while rubbing his temples.

"Don't you DARE use my Anabel as an excuse to run away! Do you even care about her anymore?!" She yelled, even louder this time.

"How dare YOU say such a thing? I-" The two of them were interrupted by the sound of soft sobbing. They turned to look at the stairs and saw little Anabel holding her little Cheshire cat soft toy in her hands, crying as she saw the scene in front of her.

"Annie…" Angel said softly, walking towards her. "Don't go anywhere near her!" Aubrey yelled at Angel. She turned back to Anabel and said gently "Anabel, come on. Mommy will put you back to bed."

"I…It's okay… I…I'll go to b…bed." She stuttered in between her sobs as she climbed back up the stairs, head hung low.

**Did ya like it? Please review if you did and I hope you all have a nice day! ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the long wait! I hope you all like this chapter and just so you know, I'm not dead ( that's my crappy excuse for not updating )! Please review if you liked this chapter and I hope you all have a nice day! ^^**

MacCoy walked out from the kitchen, balancing two ceramic plates on both his big hands. He was heading towards the dining table where Ferrick and Sadie sat there, excitedly awaiting their dinner. They loved it whenever their dad cooked because he was good at it. As compared to their mother who sucked at it. She could burn the food even with full supervision.

"Dinnertime! Where's mommy and Mackie?" MacCoy asked his two kids while taking out the pink and yellow-striped apron he was wearing for cooking purposes. ( Dare bought that apron along with a green and yellow-striped one, insisting that MacCoy used the pink one. )

- Meanwhile upstairs, on the second level of the house -

"What book are you reading now, sweetheart?" Dare asked Mackenzie as she was using a hairdryer to dry her youngest daughter's long hair. "I'm reading Alice In Wonderland now, mommy." She replied sweetly and softly.

Mackenzie was a very quiet girl and she never said more than what was required, much like MacCoy when he was about her age.

"Ladies!" MacCoy yelled, popping his head into the bathroom. "You scared us stiff, you nutter!" Dare said, annoyed as she recovered from her shock. All little Mackenzie did was look at her dad and smile.

"Sorry! But dinner's ready!" He said cheerfully. Mackenzie's smile grew even wider as she swiftly ran out of the bathroom, avoiding collision with MacCoy as she practically skipped across.

"I wasn't even done drying her hair yet." Dare sighed, as she walked towards MacCoy. "Oh come on. Dinner's more important right?" He said, smiling. Dare smiled back. She could never get angry with MacCoy as long as he pulled that sweet smile on her.

Dare then grabbed a pink rubber band from around her wrist ( She had a habit of collecting them and placing them on her right wrist. ) and quickly tied her hair in a messy bun before giving MacCoy a short and sweet peck on the lips as they walked down together, their hands holding each others' and swinging back and forth childishly.

** Please review if you liked this chapter and I hope you all have a nice day! ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! So I had a lot of comments asking me to write all of the chapters like the first one, combining the character's stories in one so after I'm done with this set of chapters, I will start writing in that format so I hope you all will like that little change coming to you in the near future! Please review if you liked this chapter and I hope you have a nice day! ^^**

Lima just got off the phone with Taye. They always had weekly conversations with each other just to check in on how life was going for the both of them.

Lima laid back on the bed as she thought about the big news that Taye told her. Taye was gonna have a baby. Lima felt that she should've been happy for her, since Taye was like a daughter to her. But that was exactly the problem.

She would never have a daughter.

Lima thought back to when Rasa proposed to her. She was so happy when he first asked those four words, but slowly thought about it. She was barren. She could never have a baby and that was why her first marriage failed.

Lima didn't want history to repeat itself so she promptly told Rasa about this, so he wouldn't have any regrets. To her utmost surprise, he hugged her and comforted her, telling her he didn't mind. With that worry aside, she quickly said yes.

But now, she placed her long fingers over her stomach and frowned. Was she being fair to Rasa? Did he just say he didn't mind, because it was too late to back out? When she was younger, having a child was the thing she looked forward to most, growing up.

There was a knock at the door. "Come in." Lima said blankly. The door opened. Speak of the devil. "Hey Babe. You alright? You look a little…sad." Rasa said, sitting on the bed next to his wife, concerned.

Lima decided to be direct and ask him straight away. "Do you want a kid?" She asked, looking into his face. Rasa awkwardly scratched the back of his neck, avoiding her gaze as he replied "Uh…I guess it would be nice. Did you want to adopt?"

Lima then started to cry. Rasa embraced her as he was recovering from his shock. "W…why are you crying?" He asked, patting her back comfortingly. "I…I'm so sorry. I can't even do the simplest things like having a kid. Why would you even love a useless woman like me?" She asked, shaking her head.

Rasa kissed her forehead as he lay on the bed next to her and allowed Lima to rest her head on his chest. He didn't sleep until he was sure she calmed down.

**Please review if you liked this chapter and I hope you have a nice day! ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Please don't kill me for not updating! Crap. Everyone must be pissed at me now... Haha 2 Months isn't that long :DD Enjoy and please review if you liked it. Also, for the benefit of you guys, I'm posting their chapter 1 story here too so you don't have to go back and read it... This is only until I write in the new format after I update all their stories in one round! ^^**

**Previously :**

Jaryn was cuddled up on her chair in the house's library with a book in her hands. A tiny light was on in the dark and cozy room as she took in every detail of the contents in the , she heard a knock at the door. "Come in." she said softly. The door opened to reveal Oblio standing there. He walked towards her and placed a teapot and teacup to match on the end table next to her. "I made your favorite Darjeeling Tea." He said he was about to walk off, he felt a sharp tug at his sleeve. Jaryn pulled him onto the chair, so that she was on top of him. "Thank you, dear." She said sweetly before giving him a gentle kiss on the stood up as he locked her in an embrace. All of a sudden, Jaryn pulled away and ran to the bathroom. Kneeling in front of the toilet, she threw up. It wasn't a pretty appeared swiftly behind her as he pat her back gently. "Again?" He asked, concerned. Jaryn had been throwing up a lot recently."Dear, could you leave the toilet for a second? I need a moment…" Jaryn said. Oblio stood up and left the toilet, shooting her a worried look as he shut the wooden then walked over to the medicine cabinet. She grabbed her bottles of cosmetics and placed them away, one by one to reveal a small white plastic quickly untied it and took out the box.

**Now :**

The next morning, Jaryn woke up and felt so tired. She shaped her body like a ball as she pulled the blankets closer to her. The bed was colder because Oblio had already woken up. At that same time, Oblio walked in, carrying a cup of Darjeeling Tea. "I see you're awake. I brought you some Darjeeling Tea." He said as he flashed her a tiny smile. Jaryn moaned as she sat up, her warm blanket still wrapped around her. "I don't want Darjeeling Tea. I want Earl Grey instead." She said directly. Oblio raised a brow. "But...You hate Earl Grey Tea." He reminded her. Jaryn's face scrunched up. "Either bring me my tea or get the hell out." She said fiercely as she slid back into the bed.

As Oblio prepared another cup of tea, he wondered openly. "Why would she suddenly want Earl Grey Tea?" He muttered to himself as he brought the cup back up, hoping she would just down the tea, no questions. He knocked at the door a couple of times before walking in. "I brought you some Earl Grey Tea." He said as he smiled at her. Jaryn snatched the tiny glass cup from him as she drank it quickly, before spitting it out at him. "Why the fuck would you let me drink Earl Grey Tea?!" Oblio silently wiped the tea of his face as he remained calm. "Earlier I brought you some Darjeeling Tea. You said you wanted Earl Grey instead, so I brought you a cup." He said, looking at her.

"Did I..." Jaryn said, glaring at the ground. "Yes, you did. But enough of tea. Please get up. There's breakfast downstairs." Oblio said before quickly walking to the bathroom to wash his face. When he got down, he saw Jaryn sitting at the table, staring at the food. "Dig in. I made it myself." He said, startling her. "Honey, there's something I have to tell you. I'm...expecting."

**Please review if you liked it and I hope you all have a nice day :DD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Please don't kill me for not updating... Haha! As an apology, this is by far the longest chapter I have written for this story and I finally got round to writing something more...happier? xD Anyway, I really hope all of you like this chapter and please review if you liked it! :D**

**Previously:**

Taye walked towards the kitchen refrigerator as she reached for a carton of milk. Opening the carton, Taye drank straight out of it. From the corner of her eye, she saw that Mo was walking down the stairs.

"Mornin' babe." He said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek. Grabbing the pack of bread on the table, he started to make French toast for the both of them. Taye realized after she moved in with him that Mo was an excellent cook. In fact, she loved eating his homemade food. Which was why he took up a job that allowed him to come home early so he could make his girlfriend dinner.

Taye suddenly felt queasy as she slammed the carton of milk on the table and made a beeline for the bathroom. Throwing up, she immediately wiped her face as she walked back down calmly.

"What happened?!" Mo yelled, shocked. "N…Nothin' babe." Taye replied, avoiding his gaze. Mo piled the French toast on a plate as he went forward and grabbed her shoulders. "Taye. Somethin's up. I wanna know. Now." Mo said sternly.

"I'm…uh… let's just say that I'm gonna be a mom." Taye said, blushing. Mo's eyes widened as he hugged her and gave her a passionate kiss. Mo was gonna be a dad. And Taye was gonna be his wife.

**Now:**

Mo and Taye were both pretty excited as he drove them in his beat-up truck to the gynaecologist to confirm Taye's pregnancy. But on Mo's mind was much more. After Taye told him a few mornings ago that she was expecting, he wanted to propose to her, but wasn't sure what was the best way to do so. The two have always put off the subject of marriage because it always seemed like such a serious topic. However, with Taye and their child, Mo figured that they should tie the knot soon.

The car ride was pretty lively, with Taye droning on and on about what it would be like to have a little kid of her own and stuff they'd have to do when the kid is born. But Mo didn't mind. In fact, he enjoyed seeing her so happy. Her smile was so sweet and he tried to drive just a little slower so he could hear her talk more.

The drive, unfortunately, soon came to an end as they closed in on the medical centre. They got out of the car and Mo rushed to her side so he could wrap his arm around her waist to somewhat support her. After she told him about the baby, he acted a lot more protective to the extent that she got a little annoyed. But Taye tried to enjoy his pampering as much as possible.

After registering with the receptionist, they sat down at a bench full of red chairs and waited for their queue number to show up on the display board. From the corner of his eye, he could see his girlfriend fidgeting with her fingers and biting on her bottom lip. Mo noticed that Taye did those things when she was nervous so he put his hand over hers to calm her down. "Easy girl. Everythin's gon be alright." He said in a soft and gentle voice. Taye eased up a little bit and gave Mo a little smile as if to thank him. Truthfully she was very anxious. What if it turned out she wasn't pregnant? Mo would be so disappointed...

Her thoughts were interrupted as the pair heard a beeping sound and they looked up at the flashing red numbers on the display board. "That's us, babe." Mo said as he grinned at her and held her hand tightly as they walked into the room. Whatever the outcome was, nothing would ever change.

-After seeing the gynaecologist-

The car ride back was as silent as the first. Their visit to the gynaecologist was alright but Taye was a ball of nerves in her passenger seat. Mo seemed to notice that as well. He decided to leave her alone for a while and ask her about it when they reached home.

As soon as they got home, the two of them went up to the bedroom. By then it was already pretty late as they set of for the gynaecologist right after dinner and the medical centre wasn't exactly 'round the corner'. Taye sat down on the bed and Mo sat next to her, holding her soft hands in his large ones.

"What's up?" He asked carefully. Taye shakily sighed before replying "I...I'm really scared, Mo. I...I'm scared of the pain. Just thinkin' bout' it makes me wanna give up. I mean, is it really worth it?" Taye looked him straight in the eye, still biting her bottom lip hard.

Mo cupped her face in his hands and rested his forehead against hers. "It's gonna be alright. I'm there for you. We can make it through this. You and me." He said lovingly to her, slowly easing her worries as he wrapped his arms around her. Taye started to sob as she leaned into his embrace. He stroked the back of her head slowly, letting her drift off to sleep. He would find a way to help her overcome her fears. This was definitely the time to do it. Pushing it back any further would crush the remaining confidence he had. He was going to propose. Very soon.

**Please review if you liked this chapter and I hope all of you have a wonderful day ahead~ Or a good sleep whichever time zone you're from xD**


	9. Chapter 9

**H...Hey guys... how have you been? xD SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! BUT I FINALLY AM! HAHA this chapter made me cry at least 5 times and I dontevenkno. Anyway, writing this chapter, I used a song and I ****HIGHLY ENCOURAGE YOU GUYS TO HEAR IT WHILE READING****!  
The Ellie Badge from UP! : watch?v=iLd1rmcc4Gk&list=UUTu5CdbBXAOAoQuNajvt_SQ  
Anyways, enjoy and please review if you liked this chapter! :D  
Oh yeah, warning for swears and cussing ^^**

Glitch was on the couch channel-surfing at home when Elise called him from the bedroom. "G...Glitch! Could you come over for a sec?" She stuttered. "Sure thing, babe. In a sec!" He switched off the TV and put the controller on the coffee table before walking to the room. He poked his head in through the door. "What up?" He asked. She was sitting on the edge of the bed, fidgeting with her hands. She jumped up when she heard his voice and turned. "O...Oh! Umm...Why don't you come over here?" She said nervously, patting the space next to her.

Glitch just walked over and sat next to her and put an arm around her. "C'mon. What's wrong?" he asked her. She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. Elise instead opened one of the drawers on the end table next to her and took something out. Glitch leaned in to try and see. He saw her take out a thermometer like thing out. "W...What is that?" he asked, a little terrified of his suspicion of what it was. 'C'mon... It can't be...' He thought to himself. "It...It's a...pregnancy test." She said. Glitch was taken aback by the news even though he knew what she was going to say. She passed it to him and he looked at the markings. Two red lines. She was pregnant.

"A...Are you sure this is reliable? I mean...we used PROTECTION for Christ's sake." Glitch said nervously. "I...I...I know we did. But...Fuck, I don't know, I guess it didn't work." She said, looking away. By this time, Glitch had already taken back the arm he wrapped around her and started to bite his thumbnail. Elise didn't really know what to make of his reaction. She didn't know what to think of it herself. Sure these kits were sometimes inaccurate but there was the possibility of it being true. Of her being with child. "G...Glitch?" She shook him gently on the shoulder. He looked back at her. "Let's check it out. Tests could be inaccurate." He stood up and took his jacket off one of the hangers in the closet and put it on, walking out of the room.

Elise stood up as well after a while and walked out of the room and saw Glitch sitting on the couch, deep in thought with his motorcycle keys in his hand. She cleared her throat and wrapped her arms around herself. Glitch looked up and saw her standing there. He got up and led her out of the door silently. The elevator ride down the apartment was very quiet. Glitch walked over to his Kawasaki Ninja ZX-6R and got out the two helmets. He put on his and when she finally walked over, he noticed that she forgot to bring out her jacket. What's more, it was a cold night out that day.

He sighed before he walked over to Elise and took off his jacket to give to her. She muttered a small thank you before putting on the white helmet he passed to her. They then quickly got onto the motorcycle and as soon as Elise wrapped her arms around Glitch's waist and rested her head on his back, he took off for the gynaecologist.

Elise walked out of the doctor's door, deep in thought. What would happen? Glitch's reaction earlier to the pregnancy test made her doubt if he wanted the child. She couldn't help but wonder if he would ask her to get rid of it. But she firmly told herself that no matter what, even if Glitch were to oppose to the child, she would never abort it. She put her hand over her womb and sighed. She braced herself and walked up to Glitch. She kept her eyes on the ground the entire time. "What did she say?" He asked, looking at her. "I'm...I'm pregnant." Elise said as she looked up to face Glitch.

"Do you...do you want it?" Glitch asked her as he looked straight into her blue eyes that were glassy as she tried to hold back tears. Do you want it? She asked herself. She continued to look at Glitch, not sure how to reply. "Can you abort it?" He asked once more. A tear fell from her eye. "You...you want me to abort it?" She asked Glitch sadly. "You have to...We're...we're not even married." He replied, looking away from her. Glitch knew that it was selfish for him to ask her to kill her own child. After all, throughout their relationship, they agreed to have kids if they got married. He knew how much she wanted kids and for her to murder her own was almost painful for him to ask.

"What?" She looked at him disbelievingly. "This." She pointed to her womb. "This inside me, is a life, is a child. How, how can you even bring yourself to ask, something...something so cruel? How could you?" She asked as her eyes started to water again. He looked back at her. "Look, I'm thinking of you too! Of the child! People will talk crap bout the three of us." He said defensively. "So you're too proud to let me keep my own child?!" She shouted back at him. "What do you want me to say? That it's okay for you guys to be mocked? You saying that I don't love my own kid?" He yelled at her and grabbed her wrist roughly, almost strong enough to cause a bruise. She was shocked. Glitch never yelled at her so badly. He never hurt her.

"What happened? What happened to the goofy Glitch I knew? What happened to the caring and considerate you? WHY ARE YOU SO FUCKING HEARTLESS NOW?!" She screamed at him, her tears flowing down her face rapidly. Glitch had a short temper and he wasn't afraid to utilise it now. He threw her hand aside with force and she fell on her side, still crying. At that moment, Glitch just realized what he did. "Elise..." He said gently as he crouched down to help her. "DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!" She spat at him as she put her hand up, blocking herself from him. Glitch was angry yet again. "FINE! FUCK IT!" He yelled as he stormed off, leaving her behind.

The moment Glitch was out of sight, she cried again, new tears filling her eyes as she scurried to one corner of the empty hospital. It was in the wee hours of the morning and there was no one there to judge her. She brought her knees up to her chest and sobbed quietly to herself.


End file.
